


Sway to the Music

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Music, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: From the prompt: Sharing headphonesVery slightly based off a scene in the office





	Sway to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> When you're exhausted and need to sleep but then you have an idea and it WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE so you write it and post it so hopefully you can find some peace and get some sleep.

Dan sighed as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and picked up his briefcase. He’d had to stay late at the office, and of course it was on the day his car had broken down. He’d been relying on his friend for a ride, but now it’d been two hours since he was supposed to call them for one, and he wasn’t even sure they’d be able to take him home anymore.

 

Still, Dan slipped his earbuds in and started his music, walking down the stairs to the parking lot, sending them the third text in ten minutes, asking them to come pick him up. 

 

He stood there on the pavement, shivering as cold wind nipped at his skin, seemingly traveling straight through his coat. He would have stayed inside, but the janitor had kicked him out, and now he was stranded, huddling behind a wall to try to keep the wind from hitting him. His teeth chattered as he stepped from foot to foot to the beat of the song, trying to lose himself in the melody and forget about the cold.

 

He didn’t hear the man open the door at first, but probably on the third “Hey”, Dan realized that Phil was trying to get his attention, and took one earbud out. 

 

Phil was a guy from Dan’s office. Their desks weren’t far apart, and though they weren’t particularly close, Dan was always finding himself making eye contact with the black happened man whenever something ridiculous happened. They’d share a sarcastic eye-roll and laugh, but that was the extent of their friendship.

 

“What’s up?” Dan asked, holding his earbud so he could hear Phil out of one ear.

 

“I was just gonna ask what you’re doing out here.”

 

“Oh, I’m just waiting for my ride.”

 

“Oh.” Phil nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. A small silence came over them and Dan wondered why Phil wasn’t leaving, but he decided it wasn’t worth it to ask.

 

“What are you listening to?” Phil finally asked and Dan shrugged. It wasn’t that he thought his music taste was bad, he just always got nervous that people would judge him for whatever he happened to be listening to at the moment - he had no idea what Phil’s taste in music was, and he hoped he wouldn’t be laughed at.

 

“Ed Sheeran.” Dan admitted, and he heaved a sigh of relief when Phil’s face broke out in a smile.

 

“Really? What song?”

 

“Thinking out loud.” 

 

“That’s my favorite!” Phil’s eyes glistened, lit up with excitement, and Dan couldn’t help but blush. Phil looked down at his spare earbud, and Dan knew that even though Phil hadn’t asked directly, it’d be rude to refuse.

 

“Do you want-” Dan started, holding up his earbud in offer. Phil nodded quickly, grinning as he took it. He moved to stand closer to Dan, putting the earbud in and listening to the song. They swayed slightly to it, and Dan looked down. He couldn’t exactly look  _ at  _ Phil - they were only inches apart - the eye contact would be too… intimate.

 

He bit his lip, feeling a bit awkward and lost, but then was dragged out of it as Phil suddenly grabbed his hips and started swaying dramatically. Dan giggled in surprise, his hands coming up to Phil’s shoulders on instinct. He swayed with him, watching as Phil threw his head back and scrunched his eyes up, lip-syncing to the song dramatically, his hips swinging from side to side. 

 

Dan was fully laughing now, his cheeks dusted a light pink, his teeth still chattering from the cold. When Phil opened his eyes, though, Dan’s laughter stopped but the smile stayed on his face. 

 

Suddenly one of Phil’s hands came up from Dan’s hip to gently hold his cheek as Phil gave up on lip-syncing and full out belted, “DARLING I WILL BE LOVING YOU TILL WE’RE SEVENTY!”

 

“Oh my god Phil you’re gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!”

 

“It’s only nine!” Phil giggled, and he grabbed Dan’s hand and spun him. Unfortunately this resulted in their headphones popping out and clattering to the ground. They laughed and bent down to grab them. 

 

When they stood up they were both flushed and put them back in. Things felt softer now and Phil held out his hand in an invitation. Dan bit his lip, smiling, and took it. When he did, Phil pulled him in close. Now their hands were on each others’ sides on one side, and their others were clasped together, fingers intertwined as they slow danced to the music. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Dan asked finally, and Phil shrugged.

 

“Didn’t want to leave you alone in the cold. I don’t have anything to get home to, so I figured I’d wait with you until your ride gets here.” Dan couldn’t help the warmth that that created in his heart, flutters of happiness surprising him.

 

“Oh… well my ride hasn’t messaged back. It’s been hours since they planned on picking me up. I might just walk, I don’t want to keep you out here.”

 

“Oh…” Phil nodded, continuing to dance as he thought. “Well… I could give you a ride home.”

 

“Oh no, I really don’t want to be a burden.”

 

“Don’t be silly! Of course I’ll drive you home!” 

 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, frowning. He really didn’t want to make Phil go out of his way.

 

“I would love to. And if you’d prefer to stop by my house first and have a late dinner, I would love to have you over. But if you’d rather just go home, that’s perfectly fine too.”

 

“Phil… that was the most casual way someone’s ever asked me on a date before.” Dan grinned, hoping he wasn’t wrong.

 

“And that’s the first time anyone’s ever called me smooth.”

 

“And it’ll probably be the last.” Dan grinned, but he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth anyways, pulling back flushed.

 

“And that’s a yes. To the dinner.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Phil smiled, his own cheeks red to match Dan’s now, and the pair walked hand in hand to Phil’s car.

  
And Dan was right. It  _ was  _ the last time he ever called Phil smooth. Because his boyfriend was the clumsiest shit to ever walk this earth. But he loved him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of my drabbles series, but I realized it's been a bit since I've posted a oneshot, and this is a bit long to be considered a drabble. Maybe? Idk. What are the limits on a drabble? Who knows? Anyways, please tell me your thoughts on this ficlet in the comments! <3


End file.
